


Кусты ежевики

by kate_smith



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_smith/pseuds/kate_smith
Summary: После нескольких недель разлуки Коннору наносит визит его подруга Танакэ, женщина из племени могавков, с которой они успели пережить череду опасных и увлекательных приключений. Но об этом в другой раз. Пока есть только жаркое лето, яркая сочная листва и прохладные утра на крыльце.





	Кусты ежевики

Кусты ежевики  
Ступеньки крыльца поскрипывали под его ногами. С наслаждением вдыхая прохладный утренний воздух, он неторопливо спустился вниз, остановился у дорожки и потянулся всем телом. Плечи громко хрустнули, и он на всякий случай как следует размял сустав.  
Мужчина постоял так ещё пару минут просто наблюдая за тем, как солнце медленно поднималось над верхушками деревьев. Оставалось всего несколько часов до того, как оно начнёт опалять своим неистовыми лучами всё вокруг. Лето в этом году выдалось каким-то невыносимо жарким.  
«Как бы не было сильной засухи», — отрешённо подумал Радунхагейду, направляясь к стоящему во дворе колодцу.  
Щедро зачерпнув прохладную воду в ладони, он умыл лицо и шею. Ледяные капли покатились по его спине и груди, заставляя невольно поежиться. Мужчина запустил пятерню в волосы и, как смог, расчесал их, прежде чем собрать в небольшой хвостик на затылке. Ведро с плеском упало в глубины колодца, покачиваясь на воде, как застигнутое штормом судно.  
Лошади в конюшне уже начинали нетерпеливо всхрапывать и трясти густыми гривами. Только его гнедой Персик с невозмутимым видом стоял в своём загоне и презрительно поглядывал на своих соседей. Рядом с ним бил копытом молодой и дурашливый Карась, который чаще кусался, чем позволял влезь себе на спину.  
Кличку для жеребца ему помогла придумать Танакэ. Причём, «Карась» был единственным вариантом, предложенным ею в тот знаменательный вечер. Мол, напоминал он ей карася. От такого ответа Радунхагейду обомлел, но решил, что спорить с ней себе дороже. С тех пор вредного прожорливого зверя звали Карась. Имя это, впоследствии, сыграло с жеребцом довольно злую шутку, когда тот чуть не утонул в бурном речном потоке в сезон дождей.  
Дверь особняка скрипнула и тихо стукнула, закрываясь. Радунхагейду, не отвлекаясь, покормил лошадей и налил им свежей воды из колодца. Персик радостно фыркнул и набросился на овёс. Даже Карась проявил к Радунхагейду свою благосклонность и позволил потрепать себя за ухом. Мужчина напоследок похлопал жеребца по шее и едва успел увернуться от зубов, угрожающе клацнувших в нескольких сантиметрах от его пальцев.  
На крыльце его уже дожидалась Танакэ, со сна похожая на всклокоченного воробушка. На щеке, которую она подпирала рукой, чётко проступал красноватый след от наволочки. Чёрные волосы были взъерошены и беспорядочно спадали ей на спину и плечи.  
— Привет, — зевнула она, небрежно прикрыв рот ладонью. — Будешь?  
Рядом с ней стояло две глиняных кружки с мутноватым отваром внутри, от которых поднимались закручивающиеся витки пара. Принюхавшись, мужчина уловил в воздухе пронзительный запах полыни. Он присел на крыльцо — не слишком близко, но и не слишком далеко.  
— Спасибо, — Радунхагейду принял из её рук кружку, случайно задевая её тонкие пальцы своими.  
— Пустяки, — её губы тронула мягкая улыбка. — В конце концов, ты ведь меня кормишь.  
— Потому что, если это не буду делать я, это не сделает никто, — ответил он, краем глаза покосившись на свою гостью.  
Она лишь шутливо пихнула его плечом и улыбнулась неизвестно чему.  
Отвар вышел крепким и чуть горчил на языке, но Радунхагейду даже не заикнулся об этом, догадываясь, каких титанических усилий Танакэ стоило попросту проснуться, чтобы заварить его. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, девушка протяжно зевнула и устало привалилась к его плечу.  
— Ты чего встала так рано? — спросил Радунхагейду, бережно взяв из её рук кружку с так и не тронутым варевом, пока она не пролила его на себя.  
Танакэ лишь дёрнула плечом и что-то неразборчиво пробормотала в ответ. Она заерзала на месте, случайно задев коленом его бедро. Робко извинилась, но ногу так и не убрала. Глядя на её заспанное лицо, мужчина почувствовал, как в нём поднялась волна внезапной нежности.  
— Иди в дом, поспи, — он позволил себе скользнуть пальцами по теплой щеке Танакэ, чтобы заправить за ухо упавшую ей на лицо прядку волос.  
— Ага… — едва слышно ответила девушка и глубоко вздохнула. Она по-кошачьи потянулась и медленно поднялась на ноги. Радунхагейду тут же почувствовал легкий холодок там, где их тела соприкасались.  
— Тогда, увидимся днём? — Танакэ обернулась к нему, как ему показалось, с надеждой во взгляде. Она уже стояла на самом пороге особняка, нерешительно переминаясь на месте.  
— Да, конечно, — уголок его рта приподнялся в лёгкой улыбке.  
Девушка кивнула ему и зашла внутрь. Через дверь он слышал, как зашлёпали её босые ноги по лестнице.  
Солнце застенчиво показалось над деревьями. Начинался новый день.

***

Утро, как повелось, прошло в хлопотах. Свободная минутка у него выдалась только после полудня, и первым его помыслом было отыскать Танакэ. Он, приличия ради, с этим не торопился. Однако после трёх позорных поражений в «Шары», каждое из которых сопровождалось ехидным хихиканьем Тэрри, делать было решительно нечего.  
Поместье встретило его блаженной прохладой и гробовой тишиной. Занавески в гостиной надувались на ветру, как паруса корабля. Мысли его с тоской вернулись к «Аквиле», смиренно дожидающейся своего капитана. «Уже скоро», — подумал он про себя, ощущая лёгкий стыд. Слишком уж долго он пренебрегал своими обязанностями.   
Радунхагейду быстро прошёлся по первому этажу, но Танакэ нигде не было. Тогда он выглянул во двор через чёрный ход — излюбленное место у старого дуба тоже пустовало. В гостевой спальне она оставила после себя лишь скомканные простыни, поверх которых было небрежно накинуто покрывало. Он укоризненно покачал головой, однако поправлять не стал.  
Оставаться дома было неохота, поэтому он снова вышел на улицу и присел на ступеньки. В траве ярко блеснуло лезвие томагавка, заброшенного им туда больше полугода назад. Выжженная солнцем травинки покачивались и шуршали. Несколько мгновений он, как завороженный, наблюдал за их причудливым танцем.  
Тёмные глаза небрежно скользнули по дорожке, как что-то вдруг привлекло его внимание. Мужчина тотчас поднялся и пристально пригляделся. В пыли виднелись чёткие отпечатки небольших следов. Следов, которые могли принадлежать только Танакэ.  
Не до конца отдавая отчёт своим действиям, Радунхагейду пошёл прямо по ним. Цепочка следов тянулась от крыльца к широкой тропе, уводила прямиком в чащу леса и заканчивалась у высокой сосны. Он постоял под деревом, глядя на ковёр из иголок, чуть примятый там, где стояла Танакэ. Дальше выследить её было практически невозможно.  
— Научил на свою голову… — протянул Радунхагейду, задумчиво потирая рукой шею.  
Можно было, конечно, подняться наверх и поискать зацепки оттуда. Но в такую жару прыгать по деревьям у него не было сил. Он испустил тяжкий вздох и направился обратно в сторону дома, небрежно пиная носком подвернувшуюся под ноги шишку. У него ведь ещё было куча дел… Перед его мысленным взором встал заваленный бумаги письменный стол, и он вздохнул ещё раз, чуть более горестно.  
Погруженный в свои невесёлые мысли, Радунхагейду даже не заметил, как свернул на развилке не в ту сторону, всё больше и больше отдаляясь от особняка. Ноги сами собой принесли его к невысокому холму, с которого открывался живописный вид на ферму Уоррена и Пруденс. Он прислонился спиной к стволу березы и невольно залюбовался.  
Высокие тонкие деревья, со всех сторон обрамляющие ферму, шумели своей густой листвой на ветру. Поле, залитое лучами палящего солнца, взрывалось пёстрыми красками. На полянке у загона буйно цвели крошечные ромашки и васильки, с такого расстояния расплывающиеся в бесформенные цветные пятна.  
В небольшом огороде кропотливо трудилась Пруденс, рядом с ней копошился в земле маленький Хантер. Малыш увлеченно орудовал игрушечной лопаткой, раскидывая во все стороны комья чёрной земли. Лопатку и крошечные деревянные грабли сделал для него Ланс и торжественно преподнес на пятый день рождения. Уоррен ходил поблизости, по-хозяйски оглядывая свои владения. А прямо у него под ногами с радостным тявканьем прыгал щенок, требуя хозяйской ласки и внимания. При виде всей этой идиллии, в груди Радунхагейду что-то тоскливо заныло. Он с горечью отвёл глаза, будто это зрелище не предназначалось для посторонних.  
Уже, действительно, пора было возвращаться. «Столько дел нужно успеть закончить до в… », — поток его мыслей резко оборвался, когда в зарослях кустарника он даже не зрением, а каким-то внутренним чутьем заметил Танакэ. Внутри у него что-то радостно ёкнуло, но он не придал этому значения.  
— Просто… не ожидал её здесь увидеть, вот и всё, — здраво рассудил мужчина, решительно кивнув самому себе.  
С не менее решительным видом он стремительно спустился с холма и направился прямо к укрытию Танакэ.  
— Просто… просто узнаю, что она там делает, — уже не настолько уверенно проговорил он.  
За последние пару недель её пребывания у него этих «просто» скопилось уже бесчисленное множество. Он «просто» боялся позабыть родной язык, и поэтому, только поэтому, с нетерпением ждал их вечерних посиделок у костра. Сияющие глаза Танакэ и умилительные ямочки на щеках, когда она улыбалась, конечно же, не имели к этому ни малейшего отношения. Он «просто» решил разнообразить рацион свежими овощами, именно поэтому каждая трапеза теперь сопровождалась сочными помидорами. А то, что Танакэ их обожала, конечно, ну конечно же, было простым совпадением. И таких вот мелочей было куда больше, чем он мог за раз припомнить.  
Временами Танакэ невероятно утомляла своей неусидчивостью и взбалмошностью. А споры с ней давно пора было приравнять к особо жестокому виду пыток. Она заводилась с пол оборота и остановить её в таком состоянии было практически невозможно. Но с его стороны было бы ложью отрицать, что он не наслаждался временем, проведённым в её компании.  
Чем ближе Радунхагейду приближался к Танакэ, тем сильнее разгорался его интерес. Что девушка делала в кустах, согнувшись в три погибели, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, и ему не терпелось как можно скорее это выяснить. Когда до неё уже оставалось рукой подать, мужчина вдруг замедлил шаг и стал ступать на землю практически бесшумно, не потревожив на своём пути ни единой веточки или засохшего листка.  
Слишком часто Танакэ выпрыгивала на него из кустов и сигала на плечи с деревьев, чтобы он не воспользовался такой прекрасной возможность. Уголок его рта невольно приподнялся в довольной ухмылке. Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным, так ведь говорят?  
Он подобрался к ней совсем близко, но девушка даже не шелохнулась, настороженно вглядываясь куда-то вперёд себя.  
— Что ты тут делаешь! — грозно воскликнул он, тяжело опустив ей руку на плечо.  
Танакэ пронзительно взвизгнула и подскочила на месте, как ужаленная. Чёрные косы резко хлестнули по её смуглому скуластому лицу, так быстро она обернулась. Ладони молниеносно взметнулись к груди, словно в попытке остановить норовившее выпрыгнуть сердце.  
— Ты что, с ума сошёл?! — яростно зашипела на него индианка, тяжело дыша.  
— Извини, — как он ни старался, а придать своему лицу выражение покаяния ему не удалось.  
— С тобой и поседеть раньше времени недолго, — проворчала Танакэ, уже успев его простить.  
— Так чем ты тут занимаешься? — спросил Радунхагейду, выразительно изогнув бровь.  
Судя по тому, как быстро выражение её лица сменилось на коварное, явно ничем хорошим, подумал мужчина. Однако ему всё равно не терпелось выслушать ответ.  
— Прибереги этот взгляд для своих рекрутов, — фыркнула Танакэ, на которую его образ «строгого учителя» не произвёл ровно никакого впечатления.  
Он закатил глаза в ответ и снова посмотрел на неё требовательным взглядом.  
— Ну, ладно-ладно, уболтал, — девушка пораженно подняла руки. — Подойди поближе, и я тебе расскажу.  
Радунхагейду с подозрением прищурился, но всё равно послушно встал рядом с ней.  
— Я, — заговорщицким тоном начала Танакэ, жестом поманив его ближе к себе, — я… — ему пришлось чуть-чуть наклониться, чтобы девушка могла до него дотянуться, — … краду ежевику, — жаркое дыхание приятно опалило ему ухо, и по спине в ту же секунду пробежали мурашки.  
— Ежевику? — переспросил он, отчаянно пытаясь собраться с мыслями, которые ни в какую не хотели собираться.  
— Ну, да, — охотно подтвердила она, всё ещё находясь в непозволительной близости от его лица.  
— Ты же в курсе, что можно просто попросить Пруденс? — на всякий случай осведомился Радунхагейду, заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Ты чего, — чёрные глаза недоуменно на него уставились, как будто он сморозил несусветную чушь. — Краденная же вкуснее.  
Решение пришло ему в голову само собой, и, не теряя времени на его обдумывание, он взял Танакэ за локоть и поволок глубже в заросли ежевики.  
— Что ты делаешь? — она поглядела на него из-под тёмных ресниц, покорно позволяя вести себя за собой.  
— Станем с подветренной стороны. У них на поле собака, — пояснил он, озабоченно высматривая подходящее место.  
— Ничего себе! — восхищенно присвистнула Танакэ. — Когда буду планировать следующее преступление, обязательно возьму тебя с собой, — на её губах заиграла многообещающая улыбка.  
— Жду не дождусь, — саркастично протянул он, осторожно выглядывая из густой листвы. — Вот, отличное место. Ешь давай скорее, я пока послежу, чтобы нас Уоррен не застал.  
— Есть, капитан, — она задорно подмигнула ему и плюхнулась прямо в траву.  
Тонкие девичьи пальцы проворно срывали небольшие чёрные ягодки. Корзинки или хотя бы платочка, куда можно было бы сложить добычу, у неё, разумеется не было. Поэтому вся ежевика отправлялась прямиком ей в рот. Радунхагейду, как и подобало бдительному стражу, с удвоенным вниманием вглядывался в край участка, видимый сквозь просвет в листве. Сторожевой пёс, мирно похрапывающий в тени высоких стеблей кукурузы, пока и не думал просыпаться.  
— Ну вот как? — тяжко вздохнул Радунхагейду, когда зачем-то обернулся к индианке. — Вот как ты вечно умудряешься?  
— М? — Танакэ отвлеклась от опустошения куста и подняла на него свою перепачканную в ягодном соке физиономию.  
Он молча обвёл ладонью своё лицо и кивнул в её сторону.  
— Я грязная? Где? — в своих попытках вытереться, она только сильнее всё размазала.  
— Вот, вот здесь.  
— Всё?  
— Просто… — Радунхагейду мог бы ещё несколько минут любоваться на рожи, которые она корчила в процессе, но всё же сжалился. — Просто посиди смирно.  
— Хорошо, — Танакэ покорно сложила руки на коленях и поглядела на него снизу-вверх.  
— И с каких это пор ты такая послушная? — вопрос должен был прозвучать насмешливо, но вместо этого вышло немного взволнованно.  
— Ну, ты же попросил… — тихо произнесла она.  
Он не нашёлся, что сказать в ответ, поэтому молча присел напротив. Поблизости вдруг раздался собачий лай, и Танакэ, вздрогнув, обернулась на звук.  
— Я же сказал, сиди смирно, — мужчина не выдержал и повернул её лицом к себе, осторожно взяв за подбородок. — Сейчас…  
Танакэ шумно втянула воздух сквозь зубы, не осмеливаясь даже пошелохнуться. Взгляд его карих глаз вдруг остановился на её приоткрытых губах, ярко-фиолетовых от сока. Повинуясь какой-то неведомой воле, Радунхагейду бережно накрыл ладонью её горячую от солнца (только от солнца ли?..) щеку и наклонился к ней так близко, что кончики их носов едва соприкасались.  
— Я… — выдохнула девушка, не в силах оторвать от него глаз.  
Большим пальцем он мазнул по самому уголку её губ, заставляя их покорно раскрыться. Осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, он накрыл её губы своими. Поцелуй продлился недолго. Мужчина, придя в себя, резко отстранился.  
— Я… прости… Я не должен был… — бегство было выходом лишь для трусов, но в данный момент это решение казалось ему особенно привлекательным.  
— Стоять! — громко воскликнула она, буквально набрасываясь на него в прыжке.  
С недюжинной силой, удивительной для её телосложения, Танакэ притянула его за шею к себе.  
— Ты чего подорвался? — в её глазах плескалась паника и отчаянная решимость.  
Радунхагейду лишь ошеломленно раскрыл рот, не в силах исторгнуть из себя ни звука.  
— Н-ничего, — невнятно промямлил он, глядя куда угодно, только не на неё.  
— Вот и сиди тогда, где сидел.  
Руки Танакэ мертвой хваткой вцепились в его капюшон, и она резко дернула их на себя, одновременно впиваясь в его губы. Он, кажется, что-то пытался сказать, но вместо связных слов раздалось лишь одобрительное мычание. Они бы ещё долго просидели так в кустах ежевики, если бы прямо рядом с ними не раздался громоподобный лай собаки и крики разгневанного Уоррена:  
— Ну, шпана! Говорил же, чтобы и духу вашего не было на моем участке!  
Они резко отпрянули друг от друга и, не сговариваясь, подскочили на ноги. Танакэ тут же схватила его за руку.  
— Бежим!

***

Они устроились в самом тёмном углу «Медвежьего угла», так чтобы можно было в уютном полумраке держаться за руки, не вызывая при этом пересуды у любопытных соседей. Радунхагейду как раз наклонился к ней, чтобы легонько чмокнуть в нос, как дверь трактира распахнулась.  
— Ну, дети нынче пошли! — во весь голос возопил Уоррен, обращаясь сразу ко всем посетителям.  
— Что ж ты так раскричался, — посетовала Коррин, хозяйка заведения, хлопотливо протирая тряпкой столы.  
— Да вот сегодня днём! — фермер кипел от негодования. — Опять Годфрины отпрыски по моему полю лазали!  
— Вы точно уверены, друг мой, что это были они? — без особого интереса бросил отец Тимоти, не поднимая головы от Священного Писания.  
Стараясь ничем себя не выдать, Радунхагейду принял самое невозмутимое лицо из своего богатого арсенала невозмутимых лиц. А вот у Танакэ с невозмутимостью были явные проблемы: она чуть ли не до крови закусила нижнюю губу, которая и так уже тряслась. Костяшки её пальцев побелели, так сильно она вцепилась в столешницу.  
— Ну, а кто ещё это мог быть? — продолжал бушевать Уоррен. — Не Коннор же!  
Танакэ издала какой-то предсмертный хрип, который тут же перерос в громкий кашель. Её плечи затряслись, и она с громким стуком уткнулась лбом в стол. Несколько пар глаз тут же обернулась в их сторону.  
— Поперхнулась, наверное...


End file.
